Deadliest Fiction Wiki talk:Experts Groups/Weapons
Welcome to the Weapons HQ! Hello all. If you have any questions about weapons, post 'em here and I'd be glad to help! 23:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question What is the real difference between the AK-47 and AKM? I read somewhere that the difference is that the AKM is full-auto while the AK-47 is semi-auto, but isn't the AK-47 also full auto? The AKM is the upgraded version of the AK-47. It has about 400-500 m extra range and it is modified to work better in bad weather. The AKMS is an even better version of the AKM, with a metal stock instead of the AKM's and AK-47's wooden stock.So basically, the AKM is an upgraded version of the AK-47 and the AKMS is an upgraded verison of the AKM. Both can operate fully automatic. Hope that helps, :Cool thanks! NYPD Weapons TDW, I was going to write the articles for my Season 3 warriors Elliot Stabler and Marcus Reed, both officers in the NYPD. I was hoping you might have suggestions about which current NYPD weapons they could use. CuchulainSetanta 01:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The NYPD has a variety of weapons, don't know what exactly you're looking for but here's a few: * Glock 19 * Sig Sauer PP26 *.38 Caliber Revolver *S&W Model 5946 The NYPD uses mainly handguns (in fact new recruits may only choose 1 of 3 handgun types), so you're pretty limited with those warriors. Couldn't pull up anything else, really. Sorry. But I hope that helps, 00:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Triage X weapons hey i need your help here, i was wondering if you can help what kind of guns the Black Label Organization really use. even though they have the bLO symbol i just want to know what kind of guns they are similar too. here are some ofthe guns and the link to the image BL sniper rifle http://www.mangafox.com/manga/triage_x/v01/c005/26.html ill give you the rest later right now i have to deal with some drunks right now(im sober this time) Okay, well that looks like some sort of sniper rifle from Call of Duty! Hmmm.... it could be an Intervention sniper rifle if I compare it to photos from the Internet... That would be my best bet honestly... if you have no other ideas I'd say Intervention. Post up the other pics when you're ready! 21:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright thaks,a nd here are the other guns BL S&W( top left image) I though it was a colt, but it had 8 round barrel so i don't know. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/triage_x/v02/c011/8.html That looks like a Smith & Wesson Revolver or a Webley if you ask me. BL Mini Gun http://www.mangafox.com/manga/triage_x/v02/c006/16.html Sorry... I have no idea. BL Shotgun http://www.mangafox.com/manga/triage_x/v02/c006/27.html That just seems like a plain-old sawed-off shotgun to me... Maybe an Olympia but I doubt it. BL Rocket Launcher http://www.mangafox.com/manga/triage_x/v02/c008/17.html Again, just a generic rocket launcher... maybe a L.A.W. (Light Anti-Vehicular Weapon) it was used by U.S. Marines in Vietnam 21:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) My answers to all those guns are in bold. 21:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Portuguese Army weapons Hey I was thinking about doing a battle between Rodger's Rangers and the Portuguese Riflemen. What weapons did the Portuguese Army use during the Peninsular War? Close Range: Bayonet/Curved Sword Mid Range: Wheel-lock or Flintlock pistol, possibly a pike (although useage was rare at this time, it was still in place of the bayonet in some armies and regiments) Long Range: Carbine/Flintlock Musket (basically the staple of all of the Napoleonic infantry) although since it's riflemen maybe a rifled smoothbore gun would be better... your pick. Special Weapons: 10-Pound cannon Hope that helps... 21:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Machine Guns I heard some revolutionaries used machine guns during the mexican revolution. which ones did they use exactly? Now see, the Mexican Revolutionaries were quite the unprofessional force, and they often had captured U.S. Army weapons. So there is no Mexican early machine gun... they must have had a U.S. gun. However machine guns back then were nightmares on wheels, almost like artillery, firing at an almost unheard of (for the time) rate of 600 rounds per minute. The Maxim machine gun is what I'd give them but remember these are huge guns on wheels, not hand-held shooters like the Thompson. 01:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Russian Swords I want to have Ivan the Terrible in a match. What type of swords did Russia have during his reign? Similair to what was used in other parts of Europe at the time. Long sword and Sabres are two popular examples. 04:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Do you by any chance know weapons the blue helmets used? Richard Starkey http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Richard_Starkey 20:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC)